The present invention relates generally to a new and improved design for the fabrication and construction of a prebound album wherein the individual pages of said album are selectively interchangeable in accordance with the invention, each particular page evidencing a new and unique method of fabrication and construction capable of having mounted thereon, in accordance with the invention, a photograph or other item for display purposes so as to achieve an overall aesthetically appearing album design.
The prior art in existence to data addresses a variety of methods and techniques whereby album designs, as well as the fabrication and construction thereof have been disclosed. It is in keeping with said prior art teachings that the present invention seeks to address a new and novel page associated with utilization within such prior art devices, it being within the scope of the present invention to, in fact, utilize in conjunction with the present invention, the teachings and disclosure of this Inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,489, issued Jul. 22, 1986, and more particularly, to incorporate the interconnecting spinal component therein set forth as the preferred spinal component to be utilized in accordance with the particularized page design and structure as herein set forth.
Furthermore, and in keeping with the invention, each individual page of said album is fabricated in any one of a number of unique and individualized structures, each capable of being selectively inserted into an overall album design, but yet capable of retaining individualized structural characteristics as related to the mounting thereon of particularized photographs and the like for display within said album.
Altough prior art albums exist capable of having selectively mounted therein and/or deleted thereform individualized pages, the present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art device in that the present invention results in the achieving of interchangeability of pages without loosing the aesthetic attributes associated with the particular pages associated with the present invention which allow for unique mounting capabilities associated therewith thereby achieving an overall appearance as related to said album design of an album that is prebound in nature.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved design as related to individualized pages capable of selective insertion within an album design within said individualized page is capable of receiving on either face thereof an individualized picture or other item for display purposes which, upon insertion into the structure of said individualized page, results in the symmetrical mounting of said picture as related thereto as well as providing about the perimeter of said picture an overlay border.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved design as related to individualized pages capable of selective insertion within an album design wherein said individualized page is capable of receiving on either face thereof an individualized picture which, upon insertion into the structure of said individualized page, results in the symmetrical mounting of said picture as related thereto as well as providing about the vertical edges of said picture an overlay border.
It is another object of the invention to create a new and improved design as related to individualized pages capable of selective insertion within an album design which is capable of utilization with any form of binding technique.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.